


Babylon Kombat

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Het, Humor, Interspecies Sex, Slash, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Командование «Вавилона 5» и не знает, что на станции проходит Фандомная битва. Или все-таки знает?
Kudos: 21





	Babylon Kombat

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Слэш, гет, фемдом, BDSM, межвидовой секс, тентакли, обсценная лексика.  
> 2\. Жестокое обращение со зверем-обоснуем.  
> 3\. Трэш, глум и ничего святого :)

В главном офисе службы безопасности «Вавилона 5» подходила к концу утренняя летучка. Майкл Гарибальди в последний раз обвел строгим взглядом подчиненных, мысленно перечисляя полученные ими задания и прикидывая, на кого бы сбросить одну мелкую, но странную проблему. На черные повязки с эмблемой «Ночной стражи» он старался не смотреть вовсе.

— Это все, шеф? — прервал затянувшееся молчание Зак Аллен и неловко взмахнул левой рукой чуть не под носом Гарибальди.

— Почти, — предсказуемо разозлился тот. Эти черные повязки действовали на него как красная тряпка на быка. — На «Вавилоне» упал процент зарегистрированных подростковых преступлений. 

Сотрудники службы безопасности дружно взвыли. 

Майкл Гарибальди провел свою юность весьма бурно и отнюдь не законопослушно, а потому полагал крупное хулиганство и мелкое воровство обязательным этапом взросления. С пойманными за руку на подобных «мелочах» мальчишками он обходился довольно мягко и любое снижение их активности считал признаком появления на «Вавилоне» неучтенных наркотрафиков или какой-нибудь другой серьезной гадости, занимающей время и внимание подрастающего поколения. А потому никто из присутствующих не сомневался, что за этими словами последует длинный список профилактических и розыскных мероприятий, имеющих целью найти то, не знаю что. 

Так и оказалось. Перечислив все, что, по его мнению, надо было сделать, Гарибальди на прощание осчастливил попавшегося под горячую руку Аллена традиционным в такой ситуации поручением:

— Сержант Аллен, поройтесь в «мусорке». Может, что зацепите.

Зак посмотрел на Гарибальди глазами побитой собаки.

  
* * *

«Мусоркой» сотрудники всех правоохранительных органов Земного Содружества называли социальную часть сети, не имевшую официальной защиты. Информационная сеть контролировались правительством, пополнялась исключительно из официальных источников, была структурированной и надежной, в социальной же части творилось истинное столпотворение. Личные страницы публичных персон, относительно дешевая местная реклама, публичные блоги, местные фан-клубы и клубы по интересам и черт знает что еще. К счастью, социальная сеть не имела тахионного канала, а потому была ограничена пределами одной планеты или, в данном случае, станции: Гарибальди так и не удалось в свое время убедить Джеффри Синклера не тратить ресурсы на создание такой сети здесь, на «Вавилоне 5». И потому каждое второе расследование сопровождалось разгребанием тонн мусора в этом вавилонском треугольнике в поисках информации об очередном фигуранте. Информации, которая еще может оказаться и недостоверной. Все без исключения сотрудники службы безопасности ненавидели такие задания, хотя и признавали, что иногда от этого бывает польза. Зак же ненавидел их особенно сильно, потому что не все порталы социальной сети могли взаимодействовать с голосовым интерфейсом, по крайней мере, без серьезной настройки, на которую не хватало времени. «Слушать всякую галиматью мы привыкли, — говорил Зак, — взять хоть те же Межзвездные новости. Но читать галиматью, да еще и в таких количествах, я не подписывался». Строго говоря, Гарибальди был с ним полностью согласен, но как раз сегодня пришли новости о том, что президент Кларк уполномочил «Ночную стражу» следить за соцсетью, выискивая там «подстрекательство и направленные во вред Содружеству крамольные высказывания», — пока только на Земле, — и Майкл просто не смог сдержаться. 

К вечеру, однако, Гарибальди слегка подостыл. На дураков суда нет, да и потом, какая польза будет от того, что Зак, сцепив зубы, быстренько пролистает то, что под руку подвернется. Гарибальди уже давно понял, что как раз о подростках, даже самых криминально активных, информацию проще всего найти именно в социальной сети. В информационной сети на них есть разве что общие сведения и полицейское досье (в ограниченном доступе, разумеется): не успели еще как следует засветиться в силу возраста. 

Поэтому в конце рабочего дня Гарибальди для начала связался с Алленом и отправил его в патруль в коричневый сектор. Потом поудобнее устроился в любимом кресле, закинул ноги на стол, подключил голосовой интерфейс, который специально собрал для таких случаев, и, криво усмехнувшись, углубился в поиски.

  
* * *

Поздним вечером, возвращаясь с вечеринки в офицерском клубе, Стивен Франклин завернул в офис службы безопасности. Майкл временами игнорировал приглашения на сборища, особенно если попадалось какое-нибудь интересное дело, но обычно о такого рода проблемах он всегда предупреждал капитана. Сегодня же Шеридан на вопрос о том, чем же занят мистер Гарибальди, только выразительно развел руками. 

Застать Майкла на месте Стивен особо не рассчитывал, а потому вошел, даже не позвонив. И услышал нечто странное. Монотонный голос компьютера читал какую-то ерунду:

_«Земную жизнь пройдя до половины,  
Я до сих пор, признаться, не встречал  
Такого узколобого кретина:_

_Другой Вергилий в тряпку бы молчал  
И был бы благодарен за раскрутку,  
А этот — ишь! — судами застращал!»_*

Гарибальди сидел в своем кресле, закрыв лицо руками, и тихо постанывал от смеха.

— Майкл, — осторожно позвал Стивен. 

Компьютер, между тем, продолжал свою декламацию:

_«Поэты разругались не на шутку,  
Но мне такие тяготы близки:  
Пока живут на свете Виктюки  
И оскверняют в постановках жутких_

_Моих героев благородный пыл —  
Печальный дух не ведает покоя:  
Ромео в пачке! Видано ль такое!  
А Гамлет — боже! — женщиною был!»_*

— Компьютер, стоп, — простонал Гарибальди. — А говорят, молодежь измельчала, — сообщил он так, будто это что-то объясняло. — Врут!

— Майкл, что у тебя происходит? — осторожно поинтересовался Стивен. 

— Снижение подростковых преступлений на пятнадцать процентов. Ничего особенного.

Такие заявления Стивен уже слышал и давно бросил попытки убедить Майкла, что на «Вавилоне», с его постоянным притоком и оттоком посетителей, подобные колебания в порядке вещей. 

— Ты из-за этого пропустил вечеринку Кеплера?

— Ох, черт, это было сегодня? Я забыл, — Майкл поднялся с кресла и начал выключать оборудование. — Зачи… — он поперхнулся и снова рассмеялся. — Зачитался. 

— Зачитался, значит, — недоуменно повторил за ним Стивен. — Что это было? Явно не Шиллер. 

— Социальная сеть, Стивен, всего лишь социальная сеть. 

Стивен судорожно сглотнул:

— И зачем?.. А, ну да… И что, нашел что-то интересное? — спросил он через минуту, когда Майкл уже закончил приводить рабочее место в относительный порядок.

— С точки зрения дела — пока полный ноль. Но такие поиски требуют времени. 

— А вообще?

— У тебя на ночь глядя разыгралось любопытство? — съехидничал Гарибальди. — Впрочем, можно сказать и так. Не то чтобы интересное, но… забавное. 

— Рад за тебя. Тебе это не помешает. Но зря ты тратишь время на такую ерунду.

— Посмотрим, — на мажорной ноте ответил Гарибальди, и Стивен понял, что дело плохо: когда Майкл впадал в азарт, остановить его можно было только прямым выстрелом в голову. — Кстати… Ты что-нибудь знаешь о старой игре «Mortal Kombat»?

  
* * *

Командор Сьюзан Иванова предпочитала все неприятное начинать и заканчивать как можно раньше. С тех пор, как капитан осчастливил ее обязанностями куратора магазина вавилонских сувениров, Иванова заглядывала туда раз в неделю — с утра в понедельник. Понедельник она по привычке называла тяжелым днем, хотя распорядок службы никак с днями недели не соотносился. 

В тот понедельник все выглядело как обычно. Иванова уже почти привыкла к действительно качественным инопланетным маскам на продавцах-землянах и к инопланетянам, то тут, то там примеряющим земные лица из латекса или из чего там сделаны эти штуки. К моделям кораблей — в основном инопланетных, хотя попадались и земные — ей даже привыкать не пришлось: у Гани были точно такие же или очень похожие, когда он был ребенком. А вот от чего она все еще вздрагивала, так это от бейсболок, ремней, перчаток, кошельков, бус и сережек с вавилонской символикой, хотя и сама не знала, что же ее так смущает. Но именно из-за этого ощущения она и старалась построить свой маршрут так, чтобы обойти палатки с подобными сувенирами как можно раньше. 

Иванова внимательно всматривалась в ассортимент, в который раз пытаясь нащупать ту струну, которую в ней задевает этот, в общем-то, безобидный балаган, и только поэтому успела увидеть, как знакомая девушка лихорадочно пытается что-то спрятать за свисающими на прилавок шарфами. 

— Что там у вас?

— О чем вы, командор?

Иванова вздохнула. Дальнейшее течение разговора она могла предсказать вплоть до реплики, потому что все пойманные за руку жулики ведут себя одинаково. Но ей категорически не нравилось, что в этот, с позволения сказать, сувенирный магазин, затесался какой-то криминал.

Результат, однако, ее озадачил. После непродолжительной перепалки девушка отдала ей предмет, который пыталась спрятать. Предмет оказался куклой, изображающей посла Моллари. После памятного инцидента с Лондо в день открытия сувенирной лавки — а точнее, двух инцидентов, если признать за таковой еще и эпизод с симпатичным плюшевым медвежонком, — Шеридан запретил продавать на «Вавилоне» подобные фигурки, хоть пластиковые, хоть глиняные, хоть плюшевые. И, положа руку на сердце, этот товар явно не стоил того, чтобы ввозить его на «Вавилон» контрабандой. 

— В соответствии с распоряжением капитана Шеридана мы конфискуем всю партию, — вздохнула Иванова и поднесла к губам линк, чтобы вызвать сотрудников службы безопасности. 

— Это единственный экземпляр, командор. 

Не то чтобы Иванова не поверила, но на всякий случай все-таки вызвала Аллена и отправила его в компании понурой девушки инспектировать склады, а сама, даже не завершив обход, направилась в офис капитана Шеридана. 

Двери офиса, по странной привычке капитана, были нараспашку. Из помещения глухо доносился голос Гарибальди:

— …Что-то вроде любительского творческого конкурса. Или арена для неконтролируемого выброса гормонов — это как посмотреть. 

— Если я не ошибаюсь, — голос Стивена звучал еще глуше, из чего Иванова сделала вывод, что доктор расположился на диване в дальнем конце кабинета, — это мероприятие — только для совершеннолетних. Ты же сам говорил. 

— Брось, Стивен, ты же знаешь, что в социальной сети реальный возраст пользователя не проверяется вплоть до какого-нибудь юридического инцидента. 

— «Какого-нибудь», — Шеридан громко фыркнул. — Да ты оптимист, Майкл. С юридическими исками к порталам социальной сети связываются только очень богатые корпорации: мороки много.

— Это Стивен у нас оптимист. Я как раз реалист. 

— Ты классический циник, Гарибальди, — усмехнулась Иванова, входя в офис. — Тот самый, который есть разочарованный в жизни романтик. Так что у нас случилось? — без паузы поинтересовалась она. 

— Обсуждаем не включенные в расписание недели мероприятия, — белозубо улыбнулся Шеридан. — Майкла почему-то очень волнует этот вопрос.

Стивен громко фыркнул. 

— Джон, по мне так пусть ваше расписание горит синим пламенем вместе со всем дипломатическим корпусом. Не мне же объясняться с дипломатами.

— О чем ты? — сразу посерьезнел Шеридан. 

— Да вот так случилось, что наши подростки… Кстати, — Майкл присел на край стола и с серьезной миной воззрился на Стивена, — ты был прав. Я из интереса проследил несколько сигналов до источника. Оказалось, эту «битву» как минимум читает большое количество взрослых людей. А то и участвует, чем ворлонцы ни шутят. 

— Майкл.

— Не то чтобы я удивлен, — Гарибальди будто не слышал капитана. — Мне случалось на Марсе пересекаться с местным фан-клубом Даффи Дака. Веселые они ребята, должен признать. 

— Майкл!

— И вавилонская команда… Я говорил, что соревнование командное? — Гарибальди с наслаждением издевался над собеседниками. — Так вот, вавилонская команда Даффи Дака марсианам не уступает. Им бы в профессионалы податься, по крайней мере, некоторым. А какое воображение! Вы только послушайте…

— Мистер Гарибальди!

— Капитан Шеридан, — Гарибальди смотрел на Шеридана преданными глазами.

— Майкл, перестань. Ты нам час морочил голову какой-то ерундой про чужие развлечения. Какой ты ожидал реакции? 

Гарибальди усмехнулся:

— Ладно, вернемся к нашим баранам. Практически в прямом смысле этого слова. Видите ли, наши местные энтузиасты пера и прикладного творчества применяют свое воображение не только к выдуманным персонажам, но и к реальным… м-м-м, личностям. То есть к нам. Ну и к дипломатическому корпусу «Вавилона 5», разумеется. 

— Что? — ахнула Иванова и в замешательстве поставила на стол конфискованный в магазине предмет. 

— Господи, Сьюзан, что это? — поинтересовался Шеридан.

— Привет из магазина вавилонских сувениров. Аллен с командой ищет всю партию, хотя хозяйка уверяет, что этот шедевр у нее в единственном экземпляре. Был. 

— Где-то я это уже видел, — задумчиво протянул Гарибальди и деловито направился к консоли. 

— На последнем заседании Консультативного Совета, — отмахнулся Стивен и почему-то слегка покраснел. «Нет, сильно покраснел, — поправилась Иванова. — При его темной коже легкий румянец был бы незаметен». 

— Такие модели не отличаются портретным сходством, Стивен, — усмехнулся Шеридан. — Да еще эти бутафорские щупальца… — он указал на украшения по бокам фигуры.

— Это не щупальца. 

Повисло молчание. 

— Я же говорил, что уже где-то это видел, — возвестил Гарибальди. — Вот, любуйтесь. Образчик народного творчества с того самого мероприятия. 

На консоли красовалась выуженная из социальной сети фотография куклы посла Моллари. 

— Я думала, этот портал имеет ограниченный доступ.

— Брось, Иванова, это же не официальная сеть. Взламывается в два счета. 

— При желании. Думаете, у послов оно возникнет? — нарочито-легкомысленно спросил Шеридан.

— Зависит от степени тщеславия посла, — Стивен криво усмехнулся.

— Пиздец! — громко выругалась Иванова. Вообще, она не имела привычки злоупотреблять крепкими выражениями, но в данном случае они были более чем уместны: существа тщеславнее Лондо Моллари не было во всем секторе, а то и во всей вселенной.

— А это законно? — грозно вопросил Шеридан. 

— Я уже загрузил юристов, но чует мое сердце, что да. 

— Это же беллетристика, Джон, — заметил Стивен. — Вымысел. Художественный. На истину или даже на подобие истины тут никто не претендует. И денег никто не получает. 

— Филантропы! С детства их ненавидел.

— Как хорошо, что Данте жил в эпоху Возрождения, — сыронизировал Стивен. — Ты бы и «Божественную комедию» запретил. 

— Джон, — оборвала назревающую перепалку Иванова, — ты что, в самом деле намереваешься ввести цензуру?

Повисло гробовое молчание. 

В любое другое время Шеридан не стал бы отвергать такую возможность, не обдумав, но в свете последних инициатив президента Кларка и так-то не слишком приятное слово «цензура» обросло дополнительными негативными смыслами. 

— Хорошо, — скрипнул зубами Шеридан. — Обойдемся без радикальных мер. Пока. Майкл, иди к программистам, пусть повесят на этот портал дополнительную защиту от взлома. И… последи за этим мероприятием. На всякий случай. 

— Это на какой? — ехидно поинтересовался Гарибальди. 

Вместо ответа с порога раздалось звучное:

— Капитан Шеридан! 

Гарибальди быстро переключил каналы на консоли, убирая картинку, но Иванова и Шеридан оказались менее проворными и загородить стол не успели. 

— А, вы уже знаете, — возвестил Моллари так значительно, что сомнений не осталось: он примчался ябедничать. — Я уже говорил вам, что подобные… артефакты, — посол указал на красующийся посреди стола предмет, — оскорбляют честь и достоинство великой Республики Центавр!

Моллари глубоко вздохнул, явно намереваясь разразиться длинной обличительной речью, но Гарибальди его перебил: 

— Смотрите на все оптимистичнее, Лондо. По крайней мере, у этой фигурки есть все необходимые атрибуты.

  
* * *

Стивен сразу понял, что приказ капитана был стратегической ошибкой. Когда Майклу шлея попадала под хвост, он совершенно не нуждался в поощрениях. Скорее, напротив. Поэтому теперь Гарибальди не только тщательно выполнял распоряжение «присмотреть за этим мероприятием» — это, по какой-то непонятной причине и прихотливой логике, он бы сделал и так, — но и постоянно развлекал капитана свежими новостями и образцами творчества с этого самого мероприятия. Стивен серьезно подозревал, что таким образом Майкл мстит капитану за какие-то мелкие промахи, которых, говоря по чести, Шеридан в свое время и в самом деле допустил достаточно. И Стивен только молился всем известным ему богам, чтобы Майкл не вздумал и ему за что-то отмстить подобным образом. 

Шеридан, явно в юности не успевший познакомиться с хоть какими-нибудь субкультурами, бурно реагировал и на вполне безобидные пересказы «Новых приключений Даффи Дака» или отрывки весьма неплохого, по мнению Стивена, рассказа «Трудно быть человеком» — вариации на тему Стругацких, — а уж истории из жизни командования Вавилона и вовсе доводили капитана до зубной боли. Сам Майкл интерес творческой молодежи (и не только молодежи!) к своей персоне воспринимал философски. «Радоваться надо, что интерес к нашей биографии проявляют писатели, а не журналисты», — с видом умудренного жизненным опытом старца говорил Гарибальди. На посла Моллари этот аргумент действовал, а вот на капитана — нет. Но Стивен серьезно подозревал, что философскому спокойствию Майкла скоро придет конец. Как только…

— Я занят, мистер Гарибальди, — с веселой злостью объявил Шеридан. 

Стивен, тихо ждавший, пока капитан закончит читать его доклад о состоянии дел в медотсеке, поднял голову и увидел Гарибальди, чуть не силком тащащего за собой упирающуюся Иванову. 

— А что, в медотсеке есть серьезные проблемы?

— Нет, — нехотя признал Стивен. Отдавать капитана на растерзание специфического чувства юмора Майкла все же не хотелось. 

— Отлично. Потому что мой вопрос имеет отношение к проблемам безопасности на станции. 

— В самом деле? — заинтересовался Шеридан и тут же тихо чертыхнулся, увидев, что Майкл направился к консоли. — Мистер Гарибальди!

— Минуту терпения, капитан. А теперь скажите мне, — с предгрозовыми нотками в голосе попросил Майкл, — что это — не более чем художественный вымысел. 

Голосовой интерфейс, подключенный Майклом с инфокристалла, секунду пошипел и начал зачитывать:

_« — Майкл, из моей каюты пропали личные вещи… — Командор Иванова в гневе была страшна, как тропический ураган._

_— Если ты про бутылку водки, то ее взял капитан — перед тем, как улетел на переговоры с лумати._

_— Что?! Ему кто-нибудь сказал, что в финале предполагается секс?_

_— Сказали, конечно. Вот он и подготовился._

_— Я бы на его месте взяла PPG._

_— Он взял три. И кусок арматуры. Что-нибудь да поможет...»_

— Компьютер, стоп, — велел Шеридан. — Разумеется, это вымысел, Майкл, что же еще?

— Я так и подумал, — многозначительно кивнул Гарибальди, и Стивен вспомнил, что Майкл никогда не задает такие вопросы, если уже не знает на них ответы. Видимо, Иванова вспомнила о том же, потому что побагровела и прошипела сквозь зубы:

— Из моей каюты ничего не пропадало, мистер Гарибальди. 

— О, в этом я не сомневаюсь, иначе «тропический ураган» уже разнес бы мне весь офис. А когда мы ждем посла лумати?

Стивен понял, что пора вмешаться. Если Майкл вышел на тропу войны, его уже не остановишь, будет только хуже. А еще Стивен не сомневался, что Гарибальди им с Ивановой еще не раз припомнит тот оскорбительный факт, что его не посвятили в историю с послом лумати. 

На краткий пересказ эпизода полугодовой давности ушло минут тридцать.

— Так… — после продолжительного молчания протянул Шеридан. — И почему я об этом узнаю, — он кивнул на консоль, — таким образом? 

— Мне гораздо интереснее, — Иванова испепеляла Стивена взглядом, — откуда об этом узнали они. 

— Бога ради, Сьюзан! С момента подписания соглашения прошло полгода, в информационной сети с тех пор появилось очень много сведений о лумати и их традициях. Если никто из вас до сих пор не удосужился ознакомиться, это не значит, что другие были так же не любопытны. 

Шеридан слегка покраснел и отвернулся к стене, бездумно уставившись на консоль. Тот факт, что у капитана есть вредная привычка готовиться к переговорам как к экзаменам — в ночь перед часом Х, — был на станции предметом постоянных шуток. 

Через минуту, однако, у Шеридана начали краснеть уши. Стивен быстро восстановил в памяти календарь, тихо выругался, подошел к Шеридану поближе и заглянул через его плечо. На консоли отчетливо светилось:

_«— М-м-м… А все же, что в моем лексиконе тебе кажется неживым?_

_— Твоя страсть к исследованиям невыносима, ты знаешь? — Гарибальди с усмешкой втянул в рот горошину соска. И через несколько секунд, оторвавшись от своего занятия, ехидно поинтересовался: — Хорошо?_

_— Хоро… В смысле, охуенно, — упрямо простонал Шеридан._

_— Нет, друг мой. Просто хорошо. Охуенно — это вот так, — с этими словами Гарибальди накрыл губами возбужденный член Джона…»_ **

«Пиздец!» — мысленно выругался Стивен. 

— Все, хватит! — рявкнул Шеридан. — Прикрываем эту лавочку!

— Это по-прежнему закрытый портал, Джон, — Майкл улыбался от уха до уха, и Стивен перевел дыхание. — Даже более закрытый, чем раньше — программисты постарались. И эти творцы по-прежнему ничего не нарушают. 

«Майкл просто категорически не хочет быть похожим на «ночного стража», — подумал Стивен. Но он не был уверен, что эту мысль стоит озвучивать в присутствии Гарибальди. 

К счастью, Шеридан, похоже, пришел к тому же выводу и только рукой махнул:

— Черт с тобой, юморист несчастный!

— Джон, ты же публичная фигура, — очень серьезно сказал Майкл. — Командир «Вавилона». На тебя столько помоев выливали, неужели до сих пор не привык? Тем более что это, — Майкл кивнул на консоль, — даже в какой-то степени лестно. 

— Главное — внимание, да, мистер Гарибальди? — съехидничала Иванова. 

— Вы психи, — констатировал Шеридан.

— А кто на «Вавилоне» нормальный? — усмехнулся Майкл и положил руку Шеридану на плечо. 

От этого прикосновения оба вздрогнули.

И расхохотались.

  
* * *

Майкл Гарибальди прогуливался по коричневому сектору. На самом негласном стыке Нижних уровней и остальной части коричневого сектора, где были сосредоточены полукриминальные заведения увеселительного характера, куда еще рисковала захаживать обычная публика из числа приезжих и постоянно проживающих на станции. Именно здесь, на самой границе Трущоб, была сосредоточена единственная на «Вавилоне» «толкучка» — не считать же за таковую лотки в «Зокало», аренда места в котором стоила просто бешеных денег. 

Вообще, «прогулкой» его путешествие можно было назвать весьма условно. Со стороны Гарибальди выглядел обычным туристом, заинтересовавшимся маргинальной частью «Вавилона 5», но на самом деле маршрут его был выверен чуть ни по сантиметрам. Гарибальди методично обходил места, где забирали ворованный, бракованный или любой другой нелегальный и недорогой товар разносчики, которые потом обходили «толкучку», предлагая купить с рук по дешевке что-нибудь интересное. 

— …Это труп, по-твоему? 

— А что, по-моему, похоже.

Гарибальди незаметно подошел ближе к небольшой группе молодых людей, сгрудившихся у одного из публичных терминалов.

— Перестань. Три капли крови — это несерьезно.

— Ну не знаю, по-моему, женский бокс сам по себе очень эротичен, — весело предположил показавшийся Гарибальди смутно знакомым парень в пирсинге. 

— Тогда уж рестлинг, — усомнился весьма прилично выглядевший юноша в дорогих очках. 

— Или вообще мутай! — оборвала приятелей девушка (группа вообще состояла преимущественно из девушек). — Ребята, о том, что вас лично возбуждает, расскажите кому-нибудь другому. Суть же не в этом. Если тебя лично возбуждают две целующиеся одетые женщины, это не значит, что они делают что-то неприличное. 

— Но все-таки — труп, — возразила приятельнице рослая девица. — И не говори мне, что не похоже. Я вижу. Но где ты видела достоверный живой труп?

Компания рассмеялась.

— Живой труп — это мем! 

— И боян. Хотя, если мне не изменяет память, в начале двадцать первого века было такое направление в фотографии. Как же оно называлось?..

— Только не надо лекций с утра пораньше! Труп, конечно, дело хорошее, но без большого количества крови он…

Гарибальди прекрасно понял, о чем они говорят, но все же на всякий случай заглянул через плечо полностью сосредоточенных друг на друге молодых людей. Фото он узнал сразу и спокойно двинулся дальше. Заодно он вспомнил, где видел парня в пирсинге: около месяца назад тот весьма дилетантски, явно на спор, попытался обчистить один из местных прилавков, за что и получил неделю исправительных работ.

Усмехнувшись, Гарибальди подумал, что творческое мероприятие, на которое он случайно набрел в сети, похоже, и в самом деле отвлекает внимание некоторых подростков от преступающего черту закона хулиганства. Что, в общем, было вполне логично, учитывая… гм, весьма острое содержание. Однако недавно Гарибальди получил от одного из своих информаторов наводку на группу молодых парней, недавно появившихся на толкучке и регулярно сбывающих туристам разную бракованную мелочь. Странным, однако, было то, что ни одного заявления о такого рода мошенничестве с участием несовершеннолетних в службу безопасности не поступало. Даже с учетом того, что сообщают в лучшем случае о каждом десятом инциденте, это все равно было странно. Вот Гарибальди и кружил по коричневому сектору в поисках этих интересных молодых людей, уже несколько месяцев зарабатывающих таким нехитрым способом легкие деньги. 

Когда Гарибальди увидел, как из одной точки раздачи товара вышли два неприметных парня с контейнерами в руках, он понял, что, кажется, наконец-то нашел. И ему даже не нужно было тащить в ближайший медпункт продавца, провожавшего уходящих совершенно стеклянными глазами, — Майкл и без того понял, что дело дрянь.

  
* * *

Иванова очень быстро убедилась, что внезапный интерес к любительскому народному творчеству снизошел не только на Гарибальди. 

Заглянув в офис службы безопасности за отчетом об инспекции складов, Иванова застала там Аллена с парой ребят из числа ближайших помощников шефа. Заняты они были, однако, отнюдь не работой. 

_«Связанный и обнаженный, он лежал на кровати и ждал своего заместителя. Это возбуждало его больше любой игры: знать, что вне спальни она, застегнутая на все пуговицы, будет дисциплинированно кивать в ответ на его слова и приказы, помня, все время помня о том, что ночью все изменится»._

Сидящие спиной к двери мужчины стонали от смеха. Иванова и сама не могла удержаться от улыбки: настолько смешно этот, да и любой другой эротический текст звучал в исполнении компьютера. 

_«Иванова любила подразнить его долгим ожиданием. Но вот, наконец, она появилась в дверном проеме, затянутая в высоко поднимавший грудь кожаный корсет, и с хлыстом в руках»._

— И сказала: а теперь мы будем готовиться к приему посла лумати, — прокомментировал Зак сквозь смех.

— После чего капитан в ужасе уставился на _своего заместителя_ , усилием воли порвал веревки и выпрыгнул в иллюминатор, — добавил Велч. Присутствующие снова расхохотались

Компьютер, между тем, продолжал монотонно сообщать:

_« — Ты был очень плохим мальчиком, — жестко произнесла Иванова. — И ты должен быть наказан._

_От этих слов, от тона ее голоса член Шеридана заинтересованно дернулся…»_

Продолжение потонуло в новом взрыве хохота:

— Триллер! 

— Добрый вечер, _мальчики_ , — вкрадчиво прошипела Иванова.

Троица подпрыгнула чуть не до потолка. Голосовой интерфейс выключить никто не побеспокоился.

_«Шеридан сладострастно застонал, когда на его спину обрушился первый удар…»_

— Компьютер, стоп, — велела Иванова. — Сержант Аллен, мне нужен ваш отчет. 

Первым в себя пришел Велч:

— И в самом деле — триллер. 

— Триллер, _мальчики_ , — все так же вкрадчиво сообщила Иванова, — начнется, если окажется, что этот отчет у вас не готов.

  
* * *

Вечером Гарибальди нашел Стивена в Зокало. Тот, вопреки обыкновению, не умчался на сто двадцать пятое дежурство за сутки, а, явно погруженный в свои мысли до полной потери связи с реальностью, спокойно сидел за барной стойкой и пил какой-то коктейль. 

За ближайшим к стойке столиком не менее задумчивая Иванова меланхолично поглощала банан. Вернее, пыталась поглощать. Выглядела она так, будто, уже засунув фрукт в рот, не может решить, стоит ли ей вообще это есть. Тихо усмехнувшись двусмысленности ее вида, Гарибальди присел за стойку рядом со Стивеном и заметил:

— Вот это эротика. 

— PG, не больше, — меланхолично откликнулся Стивен.

— Что?

— Черт! Я говорю, каждый думает в меру своей испорченности. 

— Ну да, разумеется. Послушай, Стивен, у тебя остались связи в «подземной дороге»?

— Что? Зачем тебе?

Гарибальди невесело рассмеялся:

— У нас завелся несовершеннолетний телепат-отшельник. Хуже того, этот мальчишка давно зарегистрирован в Корпусе. Он просто-напросто сбежал оттуда. Никаких ориентировок на него не приходило, но это меня и настораживает больше всего. Корпус держит свои тайны при себе, но не до такой же степени. 

— Где ты его нашел?

— На Нижних уровнях, где же еще? Этот талантливый юноша организовал целый бизнес. Сначала забирал товар у скупщиков краденного — бесплатно, разумеется, а потом продавал туристам. Цены назначал высокие, убеждал покупателей при помощи телепатии. Помощники, которых он себе нанял из числа болтающихся без дела гиперактивных юнцов, конечно, такого себе позволить не могли, но, учитывая, что товар доставался им бесплатно, прибыль они получали приличную.

— И ты не хочешь запереть этого нахала в тюрьму? — не поверил своим ушам Стивен. 

— За что? На него никто не заявлял. И не заявит. Если не привлечь легально практикующего телепата, а Корпус вмешивать я не хочу. 

— Найми центаврианина.

— Корпус, Стивен. Я не люблю телепатов, но Корпус я не люблю еще больше. 

— Хорошо, я понял. Но это потребует времени, Майкл.

— Вот и отлично, — оскалился Гарибальди. — Этот «бизнесмен» как раз успеет все отработать. Я не могу привлечь его к ответственности законным путем, но это не значит, что я все спущу ему с рук.

Стивен улыбнулся. В чем они с Майклом всегда отлично понимали друг друга, так это в том, что несправедливые законы можно и нужно обходить. 

— Майкл, Стивен, — Иванова подошла к стойке. — Я вас не заметила. 

— Я так и понял, — съехидничал Гарибальди, но от дальнейшего развития темы решил воздержаться. 

— Что это у тебя? — спросила Иванова, показывая на бокал в руках Стивена. — Выглядит знакомо.

— Кстати, мне тоже так показалось. 

— Коктейль «Mortal Kombat».

— Это уже начинает напоминать эпидемию, — рассмеялся Гарибальди.

— Рецепты коктейлей висят в открытом доступе, — со странной злостью в голосе прокомментировала Иванова и, поймав заинтересованный взгляд Гарибальди, торопливо поправилась: — Точнее, я так думаю. Несовершеннолетним же запрещено только пить алкоголь, смотреть на него им никто не запрещал. 

— И слава богу, — заметил Гарибальди. — А то их интерес к этому пойлу возрос бы раз в десять.

  
* * *

В следующий понедельник совещание было прервано появлением посла Моллари. По пятам за ним следовал сержант Аллен.

— Капитан Шеридан, это возмутительно!

— Капитан, простите…

— Все в порядке, Зак, — кивнул Шеридан. — Посол Моллари, что опять произошло?

— Вы только послушайте! 

_«Ему снилось — и почему-то посол знал, что это был именно сон, — что он находится в каюте Моллари, воздух которой был пропитан тяжелым запахом одеколона, и когда он толкнул Лондо на кровать, та оказалась слишком мягкой. Центаврианин совершенно не сопротивлялся, наоборот, он страстно целовал Г’Кара, и его щупальца были повсюду. Там, во сне, Г’Кар немного сбился со счета, но их определенно было больше шести._

_Иначе Моллари просто не смог бы касаться его спины в трех разных местах и при этом быть в его рту, поглаживать его под коленом именно в том самом месте, обвиться вокруг него, ритмично двигаясь, и…»_ *** 

Майкл прервал чтеца громким хрюканьем. 

— Лондо, вы так прочувствованно это зачитываете, — откашлявшись, сказал он. Шеридан и Иванова сидели, закусив губы, да и сам Стивен с трудом удерживался от смеха. 

— Не вижу ничего смешного, мистер Гарибальди, — побагровел посол Моллари. — Я знал, что это происки Г’Кара!

— Лондо, — опешил Майкл, — Г’Кар сидит в камере.

— Мистер Гарибальди, мы говорим о Г’Каре! Он умен и изобретателен. Он найдет способ обойти ваши тюремные блокировки!

— Дабы публично предаться эротическим фантазиям. Естественно, — кивнул Шеридан и строго посмотрел на Майкла, словно спрашивая: «Чем занимаются программисты?!»

Майкл в ответ выразительно развел руками. Мол, сделали, что могли, я лично проверил. 

— Капитан, вы знаете Г’Кара хуже, чем я… — продолжил Моллари.

— Лондо, не беспокойтесь, — перебил его Майкл. — Г’Кар предпочитает устное творчество. По крайней мере, пока.

Стивен спрятал улыбку. Историю с жалобами на чудовищные звуки, доносящиеся из камеры Г’Кара, он уже слышал. 

— Откуда это у вас, посол? — поинтересовался Шеридан. — Кстати, зачем вы вообще роетесь в нашей «мусорке»?

— Капитан, вы еще так молоды! — Моллари воздел руки к потолку. — На Центавре в дворцовой полиции существует целый отдел по сбору слухов. 

— Посол, это просто художественный вымысел, — терпеливо пояснила Иванова. — Уверяю вас, на станции можно услышать множество куда более занимательных вещей.

— Моя дорогая, — улыбнулся Моллари, — с чего вы взяли, что я не… скажем так, слушаю разговоры людей на станции? Не стоит упускать ни один источник информации.

— Не стоит засорять себе голову, — усмехнулся Майкл, подхватил Моллари под руку и потащил к двери. — Командор права, это всего лишь вымысел. Тут же написано, видите…

Выпроводив визитера, Майкл повернулся к Заку:

— Слетай к программистам, поработайте еще раз с защитой. На этот раз персонально от этого… любопытствующего.

— Сделаем, шеф. Защита от центаврианской и нарнской системы дешифровки плохо взаимодействует. Думаю, стоит схлопнуть нарнскую. Если, конечно, программисты не придумают что-нибудь позаковыристее. 

— Отлично! — Майкл хлопнул Зака по плечу, точно по черной повязке, но впервые за неделю даже не поморщился. 

Стивен и Иванова переглянулись. 

— Наверное, — заметила Иванова, — ему, да и нам всем, нужно было немного расслабиться. Повалять дурака. 

— От проблемы, — Шеридан выделил слово голосом, давая понять, что речь идет о конкретной вещи, — это не избавит. 

— Зато избавит от стресса, Джон. Когда бы гром ни грянул, нам надо сохранить до того момента ясный рассудок. 

— Насколько это возможно в подобном месте, — улыбнулся Шеридан и отошел к столу для совещаний. 

— Знаете, — Майкл тихо подкрался сзади и приобнял Иванову и Стивена за плечи, — я только одного до сих пор не понял. Неужели вы, господа писатели, в самом деле ничего не знали о… гм, нашем личном фан-клубе?

Стивен почувствовал, что пришел час расплаты. 

— Майкл, — невозмутимо пояснила Иванова, — ты же видел, какой на этом мероприятии плотный график. Ты что думаешь, мы успеваем хоть что-то читать?

  
_Конец_   


**Author's Note:**

> * - цитата из поэмы «Интертекстуальность» by the_mockturtle  
> ** - цитата из драббла «Прикладная лингвистика» by fandom babylon-5 2013  
> *** - цитата из драббла «Подсознание», перевод by fandom babylon-5 2013


End file.
